First Kiss
First Kiss is a song featured in all three Forgotten series. It's written by Maggie Sajak and is most popular among Russian Loyalists, Serbian Loyalists, Task Force 141, Delta Force, US Marines, and the Unity Army. It's also a favorite among forces of the Antichrist. Appearances The song appears in Forgotten: Apocalypse, where Buck Steel and Raymond Steele visit Kelsey Eversmeyer in her apartment in New York City during World War III and this song plays on the radio. Later, US Marine Henry Blackburn is seen listening to the song on his Ipod Touch. Nikolai Danilova is later singing this song during the United States Invasion while giving orders. During Henry's first resurrection, random lines ring repeatedly in his head for ten seconds before he wakes up to the hectic environment after the Wrath of the Lamb. Of course, this song is heard again on a radio station when Henry makes his way into a restaurant. Again, the song plays when Henry fights his way through Sulaymaniyah, Iraqi Kurdistan, Iran; specifically, he hears the song while retracing his steps to a school, where he finds Serbian Loyalist Captain Ljubica Jorga, who has been captured by the Middle Eastern GVG. The song reappears in Forgotten: The Mark, where Buck is at a mark application site in New York City and the song plays on the radio. The song plays again when Nikolai Danilova holds a meeting discussing Operation Armageddon when the fifth bowl judgment strikes, blinding everyone. In the confusion, the radio playing the song is knocked over and destroyed, stopping the song from playing. Later, after the Fifth Bowl Judgment ends a year later, the song is heard playing as believers evacuate from Tokyo; it is playing on John "Soap" MacTavish's Ipod Touch shortly before Tokyo is destroyed in the Whore of Babylon. In Forgotten: Armageddon, this song plays during a lull in the battle inside the Stock Exchange during the Battle of New York. The song plays again during Nadroj's Operation Genocide, where Yuri plays the song while executing citizens loyal to Makarov. Nadroj later sings the song to annoy pedestrians while his men break into a mall and kill everyone inside. Ellen Roxton is heard singing the song later during the Middle Eastern Invasion and Henry sings it during the Hamburg Invasion. During the Battle of Berlin, Kelsey Eversmeyer sings the song while shooting people with a mounted M2 .50 caliber machinegun on top of a Humvee. It is finally heard during the Battle of Jerusalem, when Henry sings the song while killing advancing Russians in Bozrah before he is overrun and killed for the third time. Trivia *The song plays a lot during the Forgotten series. *Originally, Nikolai Danilova was supposed to despise the song, but he leaves it neutral in the actual storyline. *The song was also originally supposed to make Henry fall in love with someone, but this was scrapped. *Fred Figglehorn likes the song, as he uses it to impress his crush, Lisbeth Vanger, on several occasions. *Also, Fred annoys Caleb Windes with the song, thus earning him the nickname "Retard". *Yuri Danilova used to think the song is retarded-until he sings it during Operation Genocide. *Caleb Windes also believes the song is retarded. *Originally, Caleb was supposed to castigate Fred for singing this song, but this was changed. *Lisbeth Vanger, Fred's girlfriend, also sings this song on several occasions. *This is the very song that incited Fred Figglehorn's rivalry against Caleb Windes. *The song is despised by Caleb Windes, but is loved by Fred Figglehorn. *The song is also sung by Maggie Sajak herself...to Yuri Danilova. *Caleb Windes despises the song because of the following line: "The First Kiss is what I want, kisses I adore, you're a little shy. Only makes me want you more. Don't want this to end. Want your kiss again." *During the Second Battle of New York, right before the meteors destroy a building and nearly bury MeKenna "Frost" Weida alive, the song can be heard playing, but it's barely audible above the noise of the meteors falling. *Nicolae Carpathia despises the song because it makes him sick. *Soap MacTavish and John Price all have mixed opinions about the song; Soap thinks it's "retarded" but in a good way. Price thinks the song is "a hundred percent garbage"-but expressed in a friendly manner. *Yuri hears the song playing after being shell-shocked during the Seventh Trumpet Judgment. Lyrics Friday night, football lights Backseat, so polite. Blue eyes, butterflies, heartbeats I should say goodnight '' ''I don't wanna blow it This could be the moment. We let it fly, we let it go All the stars align and the moon is shinin' So much I wanna know. This is the time Too good to miss Not on the cheek but on the lips The first kiss! I should call, want to stall I know they'll worry about me. Deep breath confess There's no place That I'd rather be. And I'll remembert always The innocently sweet way. We let it fly, we let it go All the stars align and the moon is shinin' So much I wanna know. This is the time Too good to miss Not on the cheek but on the lips The first kiss is what I want Kiss that I adore You're a little shy Only makes you want you more. Don't want this to end Want your kiss again. We let it fly We let it fly. I don't wanna blow it. This could be the moment. We let it fly, we let it go All the stars align and the moon is shinin' So much I wanna know. This is the time Too good to miss Not on the cheek but on the lips The first kiss! The first kiss! We let it fly Friday night, football lights Backseat The first kiss!